1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to exterior electrical connector assemblies and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved weatherproof connector receptacle that may be readily installed in a bumper knock-out orifice or the like for connection to the electrical input plug of a trailer apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes such as a standard form, four-conductor connector assembly that has been in general use for electrical connection of trailers for a considerable period of time. These are standard forms of four-connector receptacle wherein three female contacts provide connection for the energized or hot wires leading from the vehicle power system for connection to the trailer apparatus to provide D-C energization for the brake lights and left and right turn lights. A fourth connector, a recessed male receptacle provides the ground connection. Similarly, a mating plug from the trailer assembly provides three male lugs in line with a female lug to provide the interactive connection. In operation, a simple plug connection is made and the multiple wires are then taped or tied up out of interfering position, and no specific provision has been made in the prior art for proper retentive positioning of the connector assembly when the trailer apparatus is attached thereby to assure continued safe connection and reliability.